When You're Away
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan saat Kagami tiada. Dan saat ia menyadari bahwa Kagami telah benar-benar tiada, ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menunggunya untuk bermain basket bersama lagi.


Tertawa, tersenyum, merayakan keberhasilan, menghibur satu dengan yang lain saat kekalahan menimpa kita.

Semua kita jalani bersama.

Perlu kusadari selama ini, orang yang telah membantuku bangun dari masa lalu pahit itu, yang kini menjadi terangku untuk melanjutkan mimpi bagi kita bersama; adalah kau.

Tapi bagaimana jika kita terjebak dalam pusaran takdir tak berujung ini? Yang memaksaku menerima kenyataan bahwa semua ini harus berakhir begitu saja?

Dengan perginya kau dari dunia ini, kita terjebak dalam perbedaan dimensi yang luas; sesuatu yang kita sama-sama tak bisa lakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah terjadinya jarak yang membatasi ini.

Dan di saat aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau tiada, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kagami-kun?

* * *

**When You're Away**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

When You're Away © Ayano Suzune

* * *

_Kagami-kun, kenapa kenangan yang kau tinggalkan padamu untuk terakhir kalinya begitu menyedihkan?_

Dengan ekspresi wajah datar, pemuda itu masih saja bertahan untuk mengibaskan tangis dan sesenggukkan yang berada di sekitar mereka. Dari observasi kedua mata birunya itu, ia menyimpulkan bahwa semua orang yang berada di sini mengenakan pakaian bernuansa gelap, terutama hitam; tentu saja untuk menghadiri pemakaman Kagami Taiga.

Kedua orang tua pemuda berambut merah-hitam itu pun menyempatkan diri untuk datang dari Amerika, menyempatkan diri untuk melihat batu nisan putera mereka satu-satunya. Meskipun pertemuan keluarga singkat ini mengurai banyak air mata.

Air mata tidak hanya diurai oleh sepasang suami istri bermarga Kagami tersebut. Dari kedua mata biru yang sama, ia menangkap anggoa Seirin lainnya, Himuro Tatsuya, bahkan anggota dari Kiseki no Sedai; atau tepatnya sang kopikat, dan beberapa orang lain yang tidak ia ketahui ikut mengurai air mata. Tentu saja pemain-pemain basket handal yang dikenal sebagai pemain dengan level tinggi itu masih sanggup menjaga image mereka untuk tetap tenang, tetap saja Kuroko mendapat pancaran kesedihan yang berbeda dari masing-masing pasang mata yang berbeda warna itu.

Sebuah tangan mencapai pundaknya, memaksa Kuroko untuk memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang dengan beraninya menepuk pundaknya saat ini, mengganggunya ketika ia tengah berpikir dan mengakui bahwa kematian _partner_-nya ini adalah kesalahannya—

"Tetsuya."

—orang itu adalah Akashi-kun.

Memutar tubuhnya hingga ia benar-benar menghadap si kepala merah, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, mulutnya terbuka untuk membalas. "_Ha'i_."

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," itu bukanlah permintaan, Kuroko tahu itu tentu saja. Itu lebih mirip sebuah perintah, sebuah perintah yang ia sama sekali tidak bisa bantah. Tapi apakah benarkah begitu? Benarkah demikian? Akashi memang selalu benar, ia absolut, bahkan ia sendiri mengakuinya, tapi untuk kali ini—apakah ia benar untuk kejadiaan tanpa saksi mata ini?

Kuroko diam-diam tertawa hambar dalam hatinya, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah meragukan Akashi untuk kebenaran yang satu ini. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengucapkannya tepat di hadapan kapten Rakuzan ini, entah berapa gunting yang akan melayang ke arahnya apabila ia melakukan itu, tapi sepertinya ia tak perlu mengucapkannya, karena kaptennya ini sudah mendahuluinya.

"Aku berpikir apa kau meragukanku."

"_Ha'i_." Tidak ada alasan untuk berbohong di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau berpikir demikian," suaranya melembut kali ini, namun belum dapat mengubah ekspresi yang dipasang Kuroko sepanjang hari ini, atau mungkin—selama ini. "Hanya aku tekankan; semua ini bukan salahmu. Ini adalah pilihannya sendiri untuk menyelamatkanmu." Kuroko tahu, Akashi masih belum selesai.

"—Karena itu, dia tidak akan merasa senang jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu," bagaimana mungkin Akashi bisa begitu yakin dengan orang yang sudah... tiada? "Ia memberikan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu, hal yang bodoh jika kau membuangnya begitu saja, hm?"

_Memberikan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanmu_, kenapa Kagami tidak menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri? Kenapa ia lebih memedulikan nyawa seorang pemain bayangan, dibandingkan dengan nyawanya sendiri? Bahkan _ace_ itu tahu sendiri, ia memiliki mimpi yang tinggi untuk mengalahkan semua pemain Kiseki no Sedai dan menjadi pemain basket nomer satu di Jepang.

Air mata hampir saja merebak di sekitar daerah matanya, sebelum ia menyadarkan dirinya untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan, menjawab pernyataan absolut sang kapten Rakuzan. "...Aku mengerti, Akashi-kun."

"Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah, Tetsuya." Suara itu terdengar mengiba, walaupun dominasi yang berada di dalamnya terasa begitu kuat. Tatapan dari kedua mata hetero itu melembut, kehilangan orang yang berharga karena mereka yang menyelamatkan kita—Akashi tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Gelengan kepala singkat dihasilkan oleh pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu, untuk sekali ini saja ia ingin melanggar perintah absolut Akashi.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak akan menangis."

—Karena ia akan kembali pada realita.

.

_"Kagami-kun, malam yang cerah?" _

_"Haaah, biasa saja sepertinya. Apa _mood_-mu saja yang sedang baik?"_

_"Tidak, Kagami-kun. Aku yakin malam ini langit memiliki lebih banyak bintang dari kemarin."_

_"Ya ya, terserah kau saja. Keras kepala seperti biasanya."_

_Kuroko mengulum senyum kecil begitu ia tahu pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya ini mengalah telak padanya. "Aku tahu itu, Kagami-kun."_

_"Dan ya—oi, Kuroko." Pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu memutar kepalanya sejenak, untuk menghadapi pemuda lainnya. Memberikan pandangan tanda tanya. _

_"Jadi kau—" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kagami membulatkan matanya. Tampaknya pemuda ini agak ceroboh untuk malam-yang-lebih-cerah ini, ia bahkan tidak melihat ke depan saat menyebrangi jalan. _

_"Kuroko bodoh! Awas!" Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Kuroko dengar saat Kagami melemparkan dirinya ke seberang jalan, membuat siku serta punggungnya terbentur keras dengan beton yang membangun trotoar sempit itu. _

_Sebelum Kuroko dapat menyadari bahwa darah mulai mengalir dari kedua sikunya, matanya membulat sempurna begitu ia melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. _

_Kagami, dengan kolam penuh darah di hadapannya, terjatuh, dengan tidak sadarkan diri._

Kuroko hanya dapat memeluk bantalnya ketika ia mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Sungguh, hal ini merupakan hal yang ingin Kuroko lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Kenapa pemuda itu harus memberikan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk dirinya? Padahal ia tidak seberapa bergunanya jika keduanya dibandingkan?

Batin Kuroko terus saja mendesis dengan kekacauan yang melanda otak sang pemain bayangan.

Lagi-lagi, Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tidak, ia harus kembali pada realita, ia harus kembali.

Tapi, apa yang dimaksud dengan_ realita_ ini?

Kagami tidak pernah meninggalkannya, maupun dunia ini.

Sebelah tangannya terulur, meraih ponsel yang berada di sampingnya. Memasukkan kata kunci yang membuat ponsel itu tak terkuncil setelahnya, Kuroko membuka bagian pesannya.

Mengetik sebuah pesan baru, ia mengirimkan pesan tersebut pada si pengirim.

Yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapat balasan sampai kapan pun.

Ini realita, bukan? Kagami masih ada, Kagami masih hidup. Kagami pasti akan membalas pesannya beberapa menit lagi, atau paling lama mungkin satu jam.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela yang berada di samping kanan, Kuroko mengulum senyum tipis. Tampaknya salju hari ini turun dengan deras, kedua mata birunya tidak menangkap apa pun kecuali siluet putih di tengah badai ganas itu.

Kagami pasti sedang kesulitan pulang dari Magi Burger, hingga ia tidak sempat hanya untuk sekedar mengambil ponsel itu dari saku celananya untuk mengeceknya sekilas, meskipun benda itu baru saja bergetar; menandakan bahwa pesan baru telah masuk.

Ya, Kagami pasti sedang sibuk.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

Kuroko masih belum mendapat balasan, kedua matanya terpaku sejak lima belas menit yang lalu di layar ponselnya. Tentu saja ia masih menunggu balasan dari _partner_-nya itu.

Ini merupakan hal yang langka, ketika Kuroko mengajaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu duluan. Biasanya Kagami yang akan mengiriminya tawaran dan semacamnya, dan kali ini, Kuroko yang lebih dulu mengirimkan.

Mengulum senyum pahit dalam hati, Kuroko kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas layar ponsel itu. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya saat ia merasakan kulit-kulit jemarinya mengenai layar putih benda tersebut.

Pesan kedua terkirim.

Kuroko Tetsuya dengan sangat sabar, menunggu balasan dari dua pesan itu sekaligus.

.

Sepuluh menit.

Kali ini Kuroko bergerak dengan sedikit lebih gelisah. Ada apa dengan Kagami? Badainya mengganas saja. Apa Kagami terjebak di tengah badai—dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengecek ponselnya hanya untuk semenit saja dan menyediakan waktu beberapa detik untuk memberi balasan? Ayolah, Kuroko sudah menunggu cukup lama.

Cukup lama hingga ia tidak bisa duduk diam dan mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya, dalam posisi duduk yang sama; dengan kaki dilipat bersila sedangkan ponsel tersebut masih berada dalam genggaman erat kedua tangannya yang makin memutih.

Udara semakin dingin, Kuroko sadar benar akan hal itu. Bahkan suhu di kamarnya saja sudah mulai mendingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya dan bahkan pemuda itu tak menangkap kehangatan yang penghangat ruangan sudah berusaha salurkan ke seluruh ruangan berukuran minimalis itu.

Perlahan, Kuroko mengetikkan lagi sebuah pesan pendek, membacanya sekali lagi secara cepat, sebelum akhirnya ia menekan _send_ tanpa perasaan ragu, tanpa perasaan janggal.

Tanpa memangu lebih lama lagi di kamarnya, ia turun dari tempatnya biasa tidur. Mengenakan jaket tipis yang digantung di sudut ruangan di penggantung, Kuroko berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tersebut.

Dengan ponsel yang berada di kantung jaket yang hangat—dan juga bola basket oranye yang berada di tangan kanannya, diselipkan di antara tangan dan juga tubuhnya.

Perlahan, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

.

Lapangan kosong yang biasa _mereka_ gunakan untuk berlatih basket ekstra, mengobrol, dan tentu saja—untuk bermain basket kini terlihat benar-benar kosong. Tentu saja benar-benar kosong, siapa yang ingin keluar pada cuaca seperti ini?

Kuroko agak menyesal ketika ia menyadari bahwa topi hangat dan juga sarung tangan tidak berada bersamanya. Dengan perlahan, uap dari mulutnya itu ia coba gunakan untuk menyalurkan kehangatan pada kedua tangannya yang kian membeku.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi ia tidak akan merasa sedingin ini, ia akan bermain basket sebentar lagi, tidak lama lagi.

Bersama Kagami Taiga.

Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling jalan, Kuroko menyadari bahwa untuk melihat ke arah jalan raya pun sudah cukup sulit disebabkan oleh salju putih yang mengganggu pemandangannya. Timbunan salju di lapangan sendiri sudah mulai tinggi, nyaris mencapai betisnya dan Kuroko tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Kendaraan demi kendaraan berjuang demi mereka masing-masing, mencoba untuk menerobos badai salju gila yang tengah turun di malam hari ini, tanpa merusak mesin mereka masing-masing.

Lampu-lampu di jalanan sudah mulai menyala, memberi penerangan ekstra bagi para pejalan kaki yang mulai terasa sulit untuk ditemukan.

Mengeratkan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal di tubuhnya, Kuroko mulai merasakan tubuhnya menggigil. Sesekali ia berusaha menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang dingin di balik lengan jaketnya yang agak kebesaran, setidaknya berharap bahwa hal ini dapat memberikannya sedikit kehangatan.

Lampu-lampu itu lagi, bayangannya tidak terlihat. Meskipun lampu yang bersinar begitu terang, bayangannya sulit terlihat di atas salju yang semakin tinggi.

Perlahan, Kuroko tersenyum samar. Senyuman samar di bibirnya itu tidak dapat dilihat langsung oleh beberapa orang yang bahkan kesulitan untuk menemuinya. Namun tetap saja, senyuman samar itu menghapus eksistensi wajah datarnya selama ini.

Dan senyuman samar itu disusul oleh air mata yang mengalir dari sudut mata kanannya.

Mengerjap perlahan, pemuda itu tersadar seiring ia menjatuhkan bola basketnya, membiarkan bola itu terjatuh tanpa memantul di antara timbunan salju yang meninggi.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang terjatuh, terjatuh dengan posisi lutut menahan dirinya sendiri sementara ia membiarkan dirinya mengurai air mata yang sedikit terlambat.

Ponselnya terbanting begitu saja, hal yang selanjutnya terjadi setelah terlempar keluar dari saku jaketnya. Fotonya dengan Kagami dengan keduanya masih mengenai seragam basket Seirin terbuka begitu saja di layar benda itu.

Kagami-kun sudah tiada. Ia sudah tidak berada di sini.

Ia tidak mungkin membalas pesan Kuroko. Ia tidak mungkin datang ke sini. Ia sudah tidak dapat memperlihatkan lagi hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya, hal-hal khasnya; cengiran, senyuman, dan kata-katanya. Mereka sudah tidak dapat bermain basket lagi.

Ini bukanlah realita yang Kuroko rasakan selama beberapa hari ini. Kenyataan ini begitu menyakitkan. Dan terasa lebih menyakitkan begitu Kuroko menyadari bahwa selama ini ia sudah salah, salah menganggap ilusi di dunianya sendiri yang dipaksanya menjadi realita hanya karena ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

Dan Kuroko Tetsuya merasa makin terluka; saat ia menyadari—sekali lagi—bahwa Kagami Taiga sudah tidak ada.

Terbatuk pelan, angin kencang membuat tubuhnya terhuyung. Kuroko sadar, ia seharusnya tidak berada di sini, ia seharusnya tidak berada di tempat ini, ia seharusnya mengamankan dirinya sendiri, nyawanya; nyawa yang Kagami berikan khusus hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, hal yang menyebabkannya harus kehilangan nyawanya sendiri.

Terbatuk sekali lagi, kali ini tubuh kecil itu terjatuh. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu deras, Kuroko merasa pukulan yang berada di pundaknya ini begitu kuat, ia tidak akan bisa bangkit begitu saja.

Membiarkan dirinya terendam timbunan salju putih yang tebal, ia terdiam. Air mata terus saja mengalir di wajahnya, walau beberapa sudah mengering atau mungkin—mengeras?

Senyum tipis, pahit, terukir di bibirnya begitu saja. Ia menutup kedua matanya, lelah dengan semua ini.

Bibirnya bergerak sedikit, mengucapkan beberapa kata, sebelum akhirnya ia beristirahat untuk selama-lamanya, ditemani dengan dinginnya malam dan ganasnya badai salju di tengah kota.

.

.

.

Tubuh kecil seorang pemuda yang terbujur kaku, beku, tak lagi menyiratkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia masih hidup, tentu saja hal ini mengejutkan banyak orang.

Para pejalan kaki yang berkumpul menatap tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan pandangan penuh duka, beberapa menutup mulut mereka dengan tidak percayanya. Dan pihak kepolisian berusaha untuk mengabari keluarganya.

Tapi, jika dilihat baik-baik, sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

**_Kagami-kun, hari ini salju dan aku merasa sangat dingin. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau Kagami-kun mau menemaniku latihan basket. _**

**_Apa badainya terlalu deras? Aku tahu, Kagami-kun pasti baru saja membeli burger yang sangat banyak di Maji Burger, apa aku salah? _**

**_Kagami-kun, aku tidak akan menunggu lagi. Aku menunggumu di lapangan basket biasanya, dan kita akan bermain basket. Jangan khawatir, aku sudah membawa bola basketnya bersamaku. Kau tak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk mengambilnya di rumah. _**

.

.

.

"_Kagami-kun, maafkan aku._"

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Maaf kalau seandainya fic ini agak gajelas. Dan yang di italic sama bold itu isi pesan Kuroko ke Kagami ya hehe. Jadi Kagami kan udah meninggal, tapi Kuroko gamau ngakuin gitu. Dia nganggepnya Kagami itu masih ada, itu 'realita' buat dia. Sekedar buat yang gangerti aja.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini sampai selesai~! Review?


End file.
